Mindbender
by snakeruler
Summary: Lara's back! This time, with friends, friends who are going to help the X-Men. Aren't they?


"Mindbender"  
  
Lara sat at the window seat of a coach bus. Two gigantic dog crates were in the seat and on the floor next to her. One started to whimper.  
  
"We're almost there, its okay," she whispered. She glanced at the seats across from her. Her two friends, Zach and Drake, twins, were fast asleep. She stared out the window, and minutes later she saw the sign, Welcome to Bayville.   
  
"Morons, wake up," she said, hitting them both on the head. They jolted awake. "We're going to be there in like, 30 seconds."  
  
"Fine," Zach said. "Wake us up when we get there." He closed his eyes. She hit him again.  
  
"Guess what," she said. "We're here." Fake sarcasm rang in her voice. The bus stopped. She slid out, picked up the two dog crates with her mind, making sure that it looked like she was carrying them. When they were off the bus, she let out her dogs, King and Spice. They snarled at Zach and Drake. "They will never get used to you," she said. "Let's go." They walked down the street to the old boardinghouse. Zach kicked a hole in the door. He smiled. Lara turned the knob, it opened. She smiled with sarcasm. She walked in. It was deserted.  
  
"There used to be about seven people living here," she said. "And now every one of them are gone." She walked to the door. The boys didn't move. "Morons, come on, we're going."  
  
"Okay," They said in unison. They walked to a huge house, but no lights were on.  
  
"Hey looks like no one's home," Zach said.  
  
"Its 3 o'clock in the morning," she said, annoyed. "Not many people in this house are insomniacs like you two." She tethered the dogs. The boys eyed her anxiously. "I can't bring them or you in with me. They might let us stay, but no one knows. King is happier when he's tied, and Spice is pretty mellow now. If neither of you talk to them, walk toward them, touch them, or make eye contact with them, you'll be fine."  
  
"You're leaving us with them?"  
  
"I'll only be gone for ten minutes, tops." She disappeared.  
  
"I hate it when she does that," Drake said.  
  
She reappeared hanging by her feet on a hanging lamp above a boy's bed. She tapped him on the head and was gone. He jumped with a start, but went back to sleep. She hung again, but made her face even with his.  
  
"Boo!" she said softly, but he jumped. She disappeared and reappeared behind him, clamping a hand over his mouth. He panicked. She turned his head to face her and raised a finger to her lips. He calmed down.   
  
"Kurt, you over-react too much," she said, removing her hand.  
  
"Lara," Kurt replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for a roof for me and two friends."  
  
"What about Boom-Boom?"  
  
"That's why we're in town."  
  
"What friends?" She disappeared, returning with the twins.   
  
"This is Drake and Zach."  
  
"You," Zach began. "Can call us Whiplash,   
  
"And Snakebite," Drake finished.  
  
"I made the mistake," Lara began. "Of letting them choose their own nicknames. They don't like it when I hang around with other boys."  
  
"What, their both your boyfriends?"  
  
"They wish," she went into a whisper. "Personally, I can't stand them, but they were the only two mutants in L.A. who would work with me." She returned to normal speaking voice. "Can we stay or not?"  
  
"I'll hide you till tomorrow, then we can talk to the Professor." They crept through the halls till they arrived at three rooms. Lara disappeared and returned with the dogs. They were hostile until Drake and Zach left, but were happy around Kurt.  
  
"Really, I don't know why they like you so much. They've been around Drake and Zach for almost three years and still can't stand them." She said goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kitty went looking for her favorite pillow, which had disappeared over the night. She went to the first spare room, went through the wall, and found Lara.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Lara jumped. "Don't do that! You freaked me out!"  
  
"I freaked you out? What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"We needed somewhere to sleep."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oops. Guess you haven't found the others yet, have you?"  
  
"Others? What others?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I do have friends. They're in the next two rooms."  
  
"Who let you stay here?"  
  
"Confidential."  
  
"Fine. I'll just have the Professor or Jean drag it out of you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Kitty left, returning with a disgruntled Jean.  
  
"You want me to read her mind?"  
  
"She won't tell me who let her stay."  
  
"I did," said a voice behind them. It was Kurt.  
  
"Dammit, Kurt! Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun?" Lara said, genuinely upset. 


End file.
